The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to a vertically disposed, multi-level pinball game housed in a video game cabinet.
The typical pinball game consists of an inclined playfield supporting a plurality of play features such as targets, ramps, bumpers, skill shots and the like, a rolling ball and player operated flippers. The player operates the flippers to direct the ball at selected play features thereby to score points and control play of the game.
A typical pinball game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,286 where the playfield is horizontally disposed and supported in a pinball game cabinet including a back box which houses the electronics for controlling the game and the visual displays for scores and animations. The typical pinball game cabinet is approximately 54 inches long and 30 inches wide. Moreover, the play area, i.e. the area below the glass cover and above the playfield on which the pinballs roll, is approximately 48 inches long, 20 inches wide and between 3 and 8 inches high.
As will be appreciated, the standard pinball game is played substantially horizontally. The ball is propelled by the flippers from the front to the back of the playfield and returns to the front by gravity. While the ball contacts and is diverted by various play features such that its path of travel is somewhat random, the play of the game occurs generally horizontally. Because of this, a relatively long, i.e. 48 inch, playfield is required to accommodate the play features and provide interesting and challenging play.
It is known in the pinball art to provide an additional, smaller playfield located either above or below the main playfield. An example of such a game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,545 issued to Ritchie. These additional playfields are provided as secondary play areas where the player was temporarily allowed to play under certain circumstances; however, these games use the standard playfield and cabinet where play of the game is substantially horizontal.
Also known in the amusement game art are video games that typically consist of an upright cabinet housing a video monitor on which a game is played. Player operated controls are located on the front of the video cabinet to control the video images and play of the game.
A typical video game cabinet is approximately 75 inches high, 27 inches wide but only 44 inches deep. Because video game cabinets occupy much less floor space than typical pinball game cabinets, video games can be located in confined areas where pinball games cannot. For example, video games are commonly found in convenience stores, restaurants, airports and the like which do not have sufficient floor space to accommodate a standard pinball game.
Thus, a pinball game that occupies the relatively small floor space of a video game yet retains the playability, challenge and feel of the standard pinball game is desired. Moreover, a pinball game that combines substantially horizontal play of a standard pinball game with vertical play to create a more complex and challenging pinball game is desired.